


Tension

by sinja



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Massage, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4499814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinja/pseuds/sinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, apparently it's Malec week and so I impose one of my fluffy absurdities upon you. </p><p>Set: somtime in the beginning of their relationship. Alec doesn't like cuddling. Magnus is intent on changing that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

It's not that he doesn't enjoy it the way it is, the fierce kisses and the eager hands, the pushing and grinding. It's hot and forceful and undeniably satisfying but lately there's a thought that's stuck in Magnus' pretty head (if he does say so himself) and he's just not the kind of person who can leave something like this alone.

So he thinks about it. So he conducts a little series of experiments, and it all comes down to what he suspected from the beginning. Alec kisses the way he fights: alert, all muscles taut, always on the run – but he's suspiciously shy when it comes to the softer displays of affection. Every time Magnus tries to slow down he feels Alec becoming nervous, restless, fidgeting and pulling away.

Magnus is at a loss, can it really be true that Alec does not _like_ cuddling? Or is it just the Shadowhunters, bringing up their kids like the damn Spartans, conditioning them to not like tenderness?  
  
Magnus wants to make Alec relax. He wants to take his time caressing, feeling and tasting him. He wants to give him goosebumps. Oh hell, he wants to rub against him like a cat and lap him up like a saucer of cream. (The Chairman would surely disapprove of these metaphors.) But Magnus' attempts of being more sensual are being squashed every time because Alec gets up to fetch a bottle of water or go to the bathroom or pick up his mobile to text Isabelle. Magnus isn't even sure whether he does it on purpose to get away from him of whether it's an unconscious reaction. Alec is always so honest, why won't he tell him what's wrong now?

Magnus knows this is going to be tough, but he decides to ask.

 

***

Alec fumbles with the sleeves of his sweater. His eyes meet Magnus' only for a fleeting glance, then he looks at his feet and mumbles: „So you would like me to be.... submissive?“

Magnus feels his mouth hanging open. For a split second his mind supplies helpful images of ropes and blindfolds before he shakes his head. Now, it would be sexy, no doubt about that. But the fact that Alec misunderstands him so thoroughly is actually rather disconcerting.

„I really don't think we're talking about the same thing, babe.“

Alec blushes slightly at the endearment, but he doesn't look up again.

„I „ Magnus can't suppress a nervous laugh, because really, only a Shadowhunter can be so tightly strung that he would equate accepting caresses with submission. On the other hand, it's all so very obvious. Oh dear. He knew this boy would be trouble.

„Alec this is not about me wanting to control or dominate you. I would like to be _tender_ with you, and to be honest, it makes me feel weird that you seem to want to avoid it so earnestly. “

„I'm sorry.“ Alec says, voice barely audible. „I'm no good at this.“

„Babe, there's really nothing to be good at. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable.”

 

***

 

The next time Alex comes home from a hunt, having already healed himself with his stele because _godforbid_ he'd let Magnus do it, the warlock decides to be bold and just ask for what he wants.

„You look tense, would you let me give you a massage?“

„I'm fine“

Magnus raises an eyebrow that says _we've had this conversation before_ , then he ventures to be even more blunt and asks „Would you let me try because I'd really like to touch you right now?“

As predicted, Alec fidgets and hunches his shoulders „I'm not sure, I can't really keep still.“

„Five minutes and we'll see how it goes“.

Magnus can't believe how he is bargaining for the right to touch his own boyfriend, but screw the negative thoughts, he'll just have to make the most of it now. And he doesn't want to be unfair, he can see Alec is trying.

Alec loses his shirt and lies on his stomach and Magnus straddles his hips. Conjuring up a small bottle of lemon scented oil – nothing to overtly sexy, at least not for now- he coats his hands and begins striking up Alec's spine and then down his sides. He keeps a rhythm with concentrated firm strokes, like a therapist would do. He works on the muscles of Alec's lower back first, rubbing in small circles, then he moves upwards to his shoulders. Alec keeps his eyes shut and is very quiet, though his breathing deepens slightly when Magnus is working on a spot that is particularly sore.

When the warlock reaches his neck though, a small moan escapes Alec's lips, followed by a furious blush.

Magnus decides against any comment, even good-natured teasing (or even worse, encouragement) would probably make the Shadowhunter bolt right now, and to be honest, he's kind of proud that Alec is so relaxed. He continues the massage for a while before he he moves off the shadowhunter. Alec lies perfectly still, breathing evenly, as if he's fallen asleep. Sitting next to him Magnus drapes a blanket across his torso and starts massaging his arm. Concentrating on his task, (and on these deliciously sculpted arms), Magnus does not look up until he reaches Alec's hand and is surprised when Alec gives his fingers a soft squeeze and he lifts his gaze to find the shadowhunter looking at him through hooded eyes.

Magnus brushes a strand of hair off Alec's forehead. “You okay?”

Alec's expression is unreadable, but he lifts the blanket. “Lie down with me?”

When Magnus slides under the cover, Alec _nestles_ into him and oh, _isn't this all he ever wanted_. He kisses his boyfriend on the temple and hides his smug grin in Alec's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> It is my headcanon that Alec does not like cuddling thanks to the Lightwoods shitty and cold parenting. Magnus of course is quite the opposite.
> 
> Also, I am one of the hopeless people who are too tense most of the time to enjoy massages. Maybe some of you fellow control freaks know the feeling.


End file.
